


The Face Under The Mask

by DeathDragons246



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Alive!Tadashi, F/M, evil!tadashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDragons246/pseuds/DeathDragons246
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi's body was never recovered and there was no proof that he ever went in. Well this is happening a new super villain seeks revenge on Krie for losing a girl to the teleporters Krie built. Hiro and the rest of the gang try to stop him, but will they even find out who it is? Who is the man behind the mask?</p><p>Disclaimer- I own nothing! I'm am NOT making any money well writing this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face Under The Mask

"Is everyone out of there?!" Tadashi yelled.

"No! Professer Callaghan is still in there!" a random girl yelled back.

Tadashi took of running towards the burning buliding with Hiro close behind. "Tadashi what are you doing?!"

"Someone has to save him!"

Hiro grabs his arm. "Tadashi! You can't!"

Tadashi pulls his arm away. "Someone has to help!" with that said he took off running through the doors, his cap flying off in the process. 

Hiro grabbed his brother's cap and started to walk towards his brother hoping to catch him inside. Before he even made two steps, KABOOM, the fire captured the entire building into flames destroying everything and everyone inside. Hiro flew back landing on his back. "TADASHI!"

After Tadashi's death, Hiro started to feel depressed. He wouldn't leave his room, he wouldn't talk to anyone other then aunt Cass, and he wouldn't eat. He was walking around his room when he stubbed his toe do to not paying attention. "Ow!" Hiro then herd an inflating noise. He turned to see Baymax coming from Tadashi's part of the room.

"Hello! I am Baymax. Your personal health care assistant." Baymax greeted well doing a little wave of his hand.

"Hey Baymax."

"What happened?"

"I just stubbed my toe thats all."

"On a scale of one to ten hows you pain?"

"Zero. Baymax I'm fine."

"I'm gonna scan you know. Scanning complete."

"Baymax! I'm fine!"

Baymax looked over to Tadashi's side of the room. "Tadashi is here."

Hiro looked up. "No Baymax hes gone."

"Gone? When will he be back?"

"No Baymax I mean gone!"

"How? I scanned him and his health showed that he should live a long life."

"Well there was a fire and...ya."

"Oh. I am sorry for your loss."


End file.
